


The Clinic Visit

by Setcheti



Series: Adventures in Baby-Making [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos was getting irritated. Not by Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clinic Visit

Carlos was getting irritated. Not by Cecil, his lover was being absolutely wonderful to him, even if he was treating him like he was made of glass. Something Carlos wasn’t minding too much at present, because he was still feeling a little fragile. No, what was irritating him was everyone else.

The day before, he and Cecil had found out they were pregnant – ‘they’ in the sense that Carlos was carrying Cecil’s baby because they’d accidentally skipped using protection one night. Carlos had been sick for a week at that point, and he was still achy and tired. So then today they’d come to the Night Vale Medical Center’s clinic so he could get checked out…and things had basically, from Carlos’s perspective, anyway – gone to shit from that point. He’d been poked and prodded and tested and hustled around, but those things he’d expected. What was making him mad was the way the clinic personnel were treating he and Cecil both.

This last person – the doctor, finally – was the worst of them all. He took his sweet time coming in to see them, and then the first thing he did was throw a sideways glare at Cecil over his clipboard and order him out of the room.

Cecil actually ducked his head and stood up, murmuring to Carlos that he’d be right outside, and Carlos saw red. He stood up too, fuming. “I’m going with you. Desert Bluffs has a clinic, right?”

His lover’s mouth dropped open. “Carlos…”

“No.” Carlos looked him in the eye. “I’ve had enough, Cecil. Everyone here has just been _mean_. I’ve been scolded twice and actually yelled at once for not eating, even though I’ve been sick for an entire week and had no idea I was pregnant. I’ve had to put up with countless people getting on your case _because_ I’m pregnant, and this asshole isn’t the only one who’s tried to separate us.” He scowled at the doctor. “You know, I’d think you'd have learned at some point in medical school that it takes two people to make a baby. And there’s no way in hell you don’t know that Cecil and I have been together for almost two years, so acting like we’re a couple of careless teenagers and he should feel bad for knocking me up is not just stupid, it’s offensive.”

The doctor rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. “Carlos, sit back down.”

“That’s _Dr. Velasquez_ ,” Carlos snapped. “I never gave you permission to use my first name. And I don’t take orders from you. Cecil? Let’s go.”

“Yes, let’s,” his lover agreed. The hint of amusement in his tone was in contrast to the simmering anger in his eyes as he frowned at the fuming doctor. “He’s right, you know: You’re a prick, and everyone here has been just awful since the minute we walked in. We’ll find a better place for Carlos to get his prenatal care.”

They left the room, and Carlos’s glare made the incoming nurse back away from them. He slipped his arm around Cecil’s waist, squeezing. “They’re going to tell everyone that hormones are making me cranky, aren’t they?”

“They might try,” his lover admitted. “But that story won’t hold much water by the time I get done with the news tonight.” He’d said it loudly, and the smile he gave the horrified receptionist was more than a little evil. “Oh, I see you all forgot who I was and what I do for a living. Which is just sad. How do you know I wasn’t here doing some investigative journalism, hmm? I may have been planning an expose of your clinic – which you all just practically handed to me on a silver platter, I don’t know whether to thank you or get mad at you for making my job too easy, I really don’t.” He held out his hand. “His paperwork. All of it. Every test you ran, every observation anyone made, I want it all right now and if I have to come back for anything it’s going to be a multi-part expose and I’m going to start naming names. So what’ll it be?”

They had a folder with all of the paperwork in it in five minutes. Cecil thumbed through it, agreed that he didn’t see anything missing except for the doctor’s notes, and then he and Carlos waited while the receptionist sent a larger, maler member of the clinic’s staff to go get the missing notes. The fact that the notes were taken from the doctor by force and then handed to Cecil with a muttered apology for making him wait was just icing on the cake. Cecil thanked them politely and then steered Carlos out of the clinic and across the small parking lot to their car. Carlos wouldn’t get in, though. “Sweetheart, what?”

“You are _amazing_ ,” Carlos told him. “That…god, Cecil, if I wasn’t still feeling lousy, we’d be having sex on the hood of the car right now. But since I can’t give you that…well, I have something else.” He rooted around in his pocket and pulled something out, then grabbed his shocked lover’s hand and stiffly, painfully dropped to one knee. “I wasn’t planning to do it like this – I was actually planning to do it a week ago, and then I got sick and I couldn’t. But what the hell.” He held up a ring made of smooth twists of gold and platinum set into what looked like a polished wooden band. “Cecil, will you marry me?”

For just a second, he was really afraid Cecil was going to say no…and then his lover dropped down to kneel with him, clasping the ring between them and enfolding him in an almost crushingly tight hug. “You idiot, of course I’ll marry you – and not because of the baby. I’d been planning to ask you as soon as I found a ring as perfect as you are.” Cecil kissed him, taking his time doing it, and then let Carlos slip the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly. “It…it tingles. Wait, this wood is…Carlos, how in the world?!”

Carlos blushed. “I remembered them whispering to me on our first date, about us being able to be together forever if we stayed, and it gave me an idea. So I went back to that spot and told them I wanted to stay with you forever but we weren’t ready to give up our lives in Night Vale just yet, and I told them my idea. They liked that – now that I think about it, they may have known I was pregnant before we did – so they gave me your ring and they’ll give us the other ring when we both go in there together. And no turning us into trees unless we want them to, they promised. Someday when we’re…well, when we get old, we can go in there together and stay.” He squeezed the hand wearing the ring. “But as long as we’re both wearing the rings and don’t ask, we’ll be able to walk in the Whispering Woods safely any time we want to.”

Cecil kissed him again to cover how shaken he was; not like he hadn’t noticed the obvious loophole in the idea, which was a little too much proof of how much his beautiful, perfect Carlos actually loved him and didn’t want to live without him. When he felt Carlos start to shake, though, he pulled back and raised an eyebrow, frowning. “You’re not going to be able to stand back up without help, are you?” Carlos shook his head, blushing even more, which got him another, albeit quicker, kiss before Cecil wrapped an arm around him and helped him stand back up.

Whereupon Carlos almost fell back down again from being dizzy, but that was alright; his future husband was right there to catch him, after all.


End file.
